Crossing The Line
by ihatebrochel
Summary: What happens when one of them gets caught? Will Rachel forgive and forget or will she never forgive at all? Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST FANFIC**. **KIND OF SHORT**. **I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTERS**

\--

 _Rachels POV_

This was probably the worst day of my entire existence.

 _Flashback:_

 _"Rachel please wait"_

 _I simply kept on running away from the person who hurt me most._

 _"Rachel please stop. Let me explain"_

 _I finally reached the door ready to leave until I felt a pair of bare arms wrap around my waist_

 _"Don't leave please let me explain"_

 _I shimmy violently off the pair of arms that are embracing me_

 _"EXPLAIN WHAT QUINN, HOW YOU'VE BEEN WHORING YOURSELF TO THE SCHOOL'S QUARTERBACK!"_

 _"Rachel I-I"_

 _I finally turn the doorknob and leave the Fabray household. Ignoring the voice calling my name._

 _When I get home I have 11 missed calls and 5 voicemails_

 _I open the first one and I hear a couple sniffles before she talks_

 _"Rachel, baby please let me explain, it was a mistake. I love you baby"_

 _Then the second_

 _"Please call me back Rach, I need to talk to you"_

 _The third_

 _"Baby please call me back, we can figure this out just please call me back"_

 _I decide to delete the rest because I know exactly whats she gonna say._

 _Flashback end:_

I am still getting phone calls and messages from Quinn. She comes to my house everyday but I just tell Daddy to explain to her that I don't wanna talk to her.

I'm getting drunk every chance I get. I soon contemplate what I'm gonna do when we get to school.

I decide that I'm gonna avoid her at all costs. I just want to get her out of my head.

I still love her.


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN GLEE OR ANY CHARACTERS FROM IT.**

 _Rachels POV_

The day has come.

School.

I choose to get up and do my elliptical workout, take a shower and get ready.

I haven't really gotten any sleep all weekend. I can't really forget the horrific image I walked upon

 _Flashback:_

 _I was gonna surprise Quinn today with some beautiful flowers that I saw today at the market._

 _I saw a truck, I didn't know whose it was but I didn't think anything of it._

 _Surprisingly the door was open and when I walked through the door the first thing I hear was_

 _"Oh God F-Finn"_

 _I then look at the stairs that lead up to the voices. There is shed clothes everywhere._

 _My legs went on there own and soon I was facing the door of the voices._

 _I open the door to find a tangle of naked limbs. My heart stops, the blood drains my face, I can already tell my heart was broken._

 _"R-RACHEL, shit"_

 _I am crying at that moment. My heart was definitely broken._

 _"How could you do this to me" I quietly said_

 _I see that Quinn is starting to get up from the bed that I lost my innocence to_

 _I bolted out the door_

 _Flashback end_

"Rachel?"

"Oh sorry dad I just got lost in my thoughts, well I better go. I love you guys"

I start my car and start heading in the direction of my personalized hell.

I mentally prepare myself for the day. Hoping that I don't see 'her'.

I quietly get out of my car and go in the school and head for my locker.

"3-15-27" I murmur to myself as I scroll the lock. As soon as I open it, a letter flies out of my locker and onto the floor. I already know who its from.

 _"Rachel,_

 _I just want to say that I love you so much and I don't want to lose you so please let me explain baby. It was a mistake and if you choose to forgive me I promise I will treat you like a queen. Please consider. I love you with all of my heart._

 _Quinn"_

I scoffed loudly.

"Hi Rachel" a bubbly voice said.

I turned around to see Santana and Brittany with their pinkies linked together.

"What happened to our girl Quinn. She was really sad yesterday. I swear if you did something to her I'm gonna go Lima Heights Adj-"

"She cheated on me" I said quietly, almost on the verge of tears.

"Oh poor Rachel but with who?" the tall blonde said while giving Rachel a tight embrace

"Finn" I stated while a tear dropped on my cheek. Santana gave me a quick hug before linking pinkies with Brittany again

"Well we are here if you need someone to talk to" the Latina said "Thanks Santana" I simply stated.

I walked to my next class while warm tears streamed down my cheeks until a voice stopped me in my tracks.

"R-Rachel" a sweet voice called out

I turned around and saw a girl that I once called mine. I didn't reply, I just stood there looking at Quinn. I finally took up the courage to answer.

"Hello Quinn" I said harshly

I saw that she flinched at my harshness but she also looked like she hasn't slept in days even though I caught her two days ago.

"Please forgive me Rachel, I need you and I-"

I interrupted her because I had enough

"How long?"

She hesitated before speaking up and giving me an answer

"A m-month" the blonde stated

I felt sick. I was already dry sobbing in front of her. I then ran into the nearest bathroom to relieve my stomach. Quinn was right behind me but the last thing that I wanted was for Quinn to see me like this.

I pushed the first stall open and I let it all out while Quinn was holding back my hair. After I felt better I got up while still ignoring my past lover. I washed my mouth and got a breath strip from my bag as soon as im finished doing that she then grabbed my wrist and put both of her hands on my cheeks and put her lips on mine.

My mind wasn't processing and I didn't realize what Quinn was doing. I pushed her off and ran back to the toilet to relieve my stomach.

"How could you do that, after everything you kiss me?!" I say furiously

"I did it because still love you and I'm sorry for everything I did but why can't you just forgive and forget!" the blonde says

"How the fuck could you say that. YOU WEREN'T THE ONE BEING CHEATED ON!"

"You weren't here Rachel, I was lonely a-and Finn was _there_ and I _needed_ you Rachel" Quinn was trying so hard not to cry but was failing.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CHEAT ON ME WITH THAT MEATHEAD"

I leave the restroom leaving Quinn behind. I still love her so much but it hurts me that she would do that.

\--

 **Hope you guys like this chapter :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I really like writing for this story. I really like reading the reviews even though some dont show up. Hope you guys like this one**

 **I DO NOT OWN** **GLEE**

 _Rachel's POV_

I can't believe what just happened in the restroom. I was feeling all sorts of feelings like I was mad and then I was happy now I'm both at the same time.

I leave the restroom and head for my car. As I get in the car and turn on the radio and start heading for the road I get a text message from Quinn.

 **From Quinn:**

 **Hey Rach I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for kissing you and just know that I still love you. Even if you can't reciprocate these feelings. I love you.~Q**

I get a red light. I start texting Quinn to tell her that I do still love her but I'm not ready. I didn't even know that the light turned green. I should've looked up.

As I type the last word for the message another car collides with the mine. My whole body hurts.

I can feel my ribs crushing one by one. The blood is rushing to my head and for some reason all I think about is Quinn.

I hear distance sirens and I hear some people yelling at a police officer to let them go see me. I can slightly open my eye and see that the people that are yelling are my fathers. My eyelids feel like bricks and I can't hold them open and as soon as I close them I pass out.

I feel like I'm dreaming and I'll just wake up but it's not a dream as I hear the heart moniter beep.

I finally can open my eyes fully. My whole mouth is dry and my body aches with pain, physically and mentally.

I see my dad's sleeping on the couch beside me and I feel that my bed dips down on the other side. Its Quinn.

Her eyes are red and puffy she looks like she has been crying for days. It makes me sad to see her like this.

"Hey Rach" the blonde said

"What am I doing here?" I ask worriedly

"You got into an accident and you were in a coma for 3 days, I-I thought I lost y-you Rach" Her lip starts to quiver and she starts to sob quietly. I pull her into my arms and give her a long embrace. I miss the feeling of hugging Quinn. I lift her chin up and start to speak to her.

"Im still here, there is no need to worry. But I need to talk to you Quinn"

She nods swiftly

"So when I got into my accident I was gonna text you that I still love you. but I just don't know how to accept the fact that you had sex with Finn. I want us to go back to normal but whenever I touch you I know that Finn did and whenever I kiss you I'm gonna know that Finn did. And it feels like your not mine anymore". I say

I look into those hazel eyes and I start to lean in and capture her lips. I do so and it starts to get intense

"Q-Quinn please. We should stop" I say

She stops and I pull up the blanket so she could snuggle with me. It is kind of cold so I am glad that I have warmth from Quinn's body.

"Rach?"

"Yeah" I murmur

"I'm so sorry that I made you get into your accident" the blonde says

I turn to her and tell her that it wasn't her fault and to not blame herself. "I love you Quinn and its gonna take you a some time to earn back your trust".

"W-Wait, does this means we are together again?" the blonde asks

"maybe..." I say with a chuckle

I fall asleep with Quinn snuggled into me.

 **This was a surprise. But will Rachel forgive Quinn already????**


	4. Chapter 4

**Love the support. Keep em coming:)) Big surprise in this chapter. I DO NOT OWN GLEE**

 _Rachel's POV_

I don't think that being with Quinn is a good idea.

She made me like this. I got into a car accident. I have had enough. She doesn't deserve my love especially after she did it for a month.

I wake up and she is still on the other side of my hospital bed. I don't think this relationship could work.

My fathers had gone somewhere but I don't think I would like to talk to her while they are here.

I shake her so she can get up because i'm a little uncomfortable with her presence. I am trying with all my might to get over her, but she is just the _one_ that won't go away

"hmph" she growls

"Quinn get up please" I say firmly

She gets up quickly. In shock "Rach what's wrong?"

"Quinn I shouldn't have said that to you earlier. You slept with Finn for a month. You could've easily caught what you were doing, but you kept on doing it. You might be pregnant for God's sake! I don't think I love you anymore..."

"You don't mean that Rachel. You can't _possibly_ mean that, I-"

"I **DO** mean that. I got into an accident! If you hadn't cheated on me none of this would've happened. Jesus, you haven't even given me a sincere apology!"

Quinn starts getting closer, looking like she is gonna give me a hug until my reflexes pull in. My right palm collides with her cheek with a loud _'SMACK'._ I immediately regret it.

"Oh my gosh Quinn I'm so sorry"

Quinn looks traumatized and abruptly leaves the hospital room without saying anything.

 _Quinn's POV_

I shouldn't of tried to hug her. While I leave the hospital I am stopped by Hiram Berry.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" he says sympathetically

I can feel the hot tears streaming down my face rapidally. I push them off but as I do that I accidentally touch the cheek that Rachel slapped and it stings.

"Yea Hiram i'm fine but I think i'm gonna go home now." Without giving Hiram a chance to respond, I leave.

When I get to my house and I storm inside my bedroom and start crying _hard._

I get myself up to go to the kitchen and while I go there I see the pregnancy tests that I had from when I was pregnant with Beth. I know that they are expired, so I go to the liquor store to pick up some new ones. I pick them up and go straight to my house. I go to the bathroom and use the stick. A million thoughts go to my head " _I will never get Rachel back if i'm pregnant"._

I wait a couple of minutes before checking on the stick.

Im pregnant.


	5. Chapter 5

Ok **first off, Ive have never written a fanfic before so go easy on me. Im trying really hard to make this unique and original. :)**

 _Rachels POV_

Today I get discharged from the hospital after a long month, with boatloads of physical therapy, and hospital tests.

I am so ready to go back to school, and if i'm really being honest I kinda miss it. Pretty much all I did was watch tv and movies at the hospital.

But over this time I have really realized about the relationship that I have with Quinn. I don't want one. I feel a weight being lifted off my shoulders as I start to think less and less of her. She slowly starts to get out of my head and maybe even out of my life.

I wake up to go to school and today and feel more tired then ever. I already know today is gonna be a terrible day, I can just sense it. I skip my elliptical workout, and get ready, I still have an extra hour to spare so I spend it on a nap.

I wake up and go to the bathroom to fix my cosmetics. I splash some cool water on my face and I feel somewhat refreshed. I still think it's gonna be a bad day. I just want to go to sleep and never wake up. Its 7:00 so I have to go to school, I am thinking that I can just tell my dads im sick so I won't have to go through the day in pain. Life was really good with Quinn, we rarely argued and we didn't even have big fights. I don't want to think of her, I _need_ to find somebody else. Somebody who won't hurt me like Quinn did.

I go to my car and start to drive to school. I have anxiety at this moment, I feel like if I get distracted I will end up in the hospital again. That is _one_ of the last things I want to do.

I go to my locker to get all my stuff for 1st period, I can feel somebody's eyes on me, it feels weird. I look around to see if anyone was watching me but the hallways were normal and tranquil. Then this bright bubbly girl walks up to me. She has brown hair with chestnut highlights, she has clear tan skin and the best body I had ever observed.

"Rachel, right?"

"That's me" I simply stated

"I'm Jennifer, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be friends... I'm new here so I don't know anybody." She said with slight embarrassment

"Oh, um how do you know my name though?" I questioned with a tiny smirk "I asked this buff guy with a Mohawk, I think his name was Puck or Buck. I don't really know." I laughed maybe too loudly when she said Buck. I closed my locker and I jerked my head for her to follow so we could continue talking. We started walking in the direction of my class with silence until I broke the ice. "So, Jessica if we are gonna be friends I suppose I have to take you out to lunch to get to know you better." I told her and I saw a slight blush creep up across her cheeks "Sure but can we do it at that place called Breadstix, I heard its really good."

I smiled one of my best smiles and said yes and I told her that we would meet up in the parking lot at lunch so we could go together.

Surprisingly, all of my classes went by super fast and soon it was the end of 3rd period and it was almost lunchtime. And for some reason I got super excited for lunchtime with Jessica. The girl was super attractive, and I honestly think I'm catching feelings but I wasn't sure if she was gay.

The bell rang and I sprang up from my chair and dashed out the classroom. I went to my locker and unlocked my lock and put my binders and notebooks in there. Then I jogged to the parking lot to wait for Jessica. I pulled out my phone so I could waste some time while she arrived.

"Hey Rachel, ready to go?" Jessica asked. I jumped a little "Jessica! you scared me, and yes I am ready to go" I said with a chuckle. I opened the door for the passenger seat so Jessica could get in. I pulled out of the parking lot and someone caught my eye

Quinn Fabray. I can't tell by her expression what she is feeling at this moment. Maybe a little bit of sad, shocked, and angry. I only look at her for a short amount of time before Jessica snaps me out of my daze. "Are you ok Rachel?" she says while slightly nudging my shoulder. "Oh!, um I'm fine, I just got distracted..." I say with a fake smile.

The car ride is fantastic, we have little conversations in the car so we can save the big ones for Breadstix. Its only been a little bit since I met her but me and her really connect, I can tell we are gonna be really great friends. We manage to get into the parking lot without any problems. We go inside the restaurant and are seated very quickly but we only have some time before we have to go back to class. We take our orders and wait for the food. There wasn't any awkward moment while we were waiting for our food.

"So Jessica, what kinds of things are you interested in, such as hobbies or people or whatever?" I ask with my face is resting on my palm.

"My favorite hobby is to sing, I don't know if I have a great voice because I get very shy in front of crowds. I love playing basketball and soccer. And as for people, I am interested in women." She says confidently. "So, Rachel can you answer your question?". I was about to answer when the waiter comes with the food and our drinks. We both start to dig into our food without hesitance.

"You and me are very alike except I don't play sports. I dream of becoming a star the Broadway musical "Funny Girl". And I am also interested in women, in fact I just got out of a break up."

"Is there any chance of you guys getting back together?" Jessica asks with a sly smirk. "I don't really think so, I hope I don't make a mistake in going back to her". I say with a sigh.

"I know we only met Rachel, but I am feeling a strong connection between us. I hope we can become best of friends. Now, we have to get back to class or else we'll be tardy" She said hurriedly. We split the bill and she puts in the tip for the waiter. I get into the car first but Jessica gets a call and steps out of the car.

"I think I have a new crush" I murmur to myself.

 **Sorry for the delay. School has been sorta crazy. Love the reviews though ;)**


End file.
